


The Path of Butterflies

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butterflies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forbidden Love, Magic, Werewolves, enchanted woods, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace just needed to get to his fairy.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Path of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something sort of in the fantasy realm-ish for a while now. So...Here we go. Lovely britt2584, this is a little Clace something, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own all the mistakes, I'll get around to editing at some point.
> 
> 01/05/2020 - Edit-ish :)
> 
> 29/06/2020 - There is also a [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9396054?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=e059ca963ab20e3c32296a87b5a01a96c2e0c7c6-1593373960-0-AeMp3ufcoAgWGuGgbzDOrPAudgEcgIvzTfjueePsHBykZo9gKIX_9mgVn4XgzZv79NDasdOouMKeyMn5qT0SjwoW0hNqsgbulDL99AbGyyzhfX8kHgG_uSbAsFFDVZJpPEwJw-oa2X6tFzsldcwUldOh_k8cnoxj0MUp7s7SHTnvPtjXRpVhzuATa0mx3tyn4I12Z7BfA3CVysWBAgcVFjUIAcRI6_lwD4LnKYtzRn6s3tf9Cqo8wBw-YeAQ6Llopb8NIAYVNDzDIABXIart-Nek6x32Y6oJE3eTtPCj-cqIAsJmTjYkAFuHgP9TUyFo-NyNdKOS-FU9K5vhmojXMQeXBsfHHIWQO2dk1kRPrss6) translation of this story on Ficbook by the lovely tendre baiser under the same name.

Jace Herondale's nose twitched as he ran further into the _Little Woods_ , his red eyes glowing in the dark and his bare feet easily finding purchase on the uneven ground as he ran at a supernatural pace through the trees, just _knowing_ that he was heading in the right direction.

The wind felt good in his hair, and through his clothes, stripping away the city smells and the stresses of the day and he knew that so many people would expect him to be scared, a member of the Underworld losing himself in the forest that was clearly marked as Light Fae territory, but he had gotten to know these parts of the wood as well as he knew the back of his hand, and he could never be scared when he knew he was protected by the one who ran this corner of the woods.

And then he caught a glimpse of them.

Golden and blue butterfly wings, shimmering in the air, leaving behind flutters of magic behind them, making them easy to distinguish as leftover traces of magic as opposed to real butterflies, and the smell of freshly spun sugar and vanilla got stronger.

They were always denser at the source of the magic, but they knew Jace, they knew his wolf, and even though they were fading, some of them fluttered over to him, ducking in close, their trails of magic falling innocently over his head, before they were leading him forward again.

Jace's wolf was practically howling with happiness inside him as he slowed his run right down and stepped slowly out of the treeline and into the open meadow, sharp eyes and ears easily able to find his fairy.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

Her hair was usually red, but sometimes the shade changed, and it seemed to be softer, almost strawberry blonde today with pinks and blues through it, and braids of delicate flowers through it, wearing a loose white shirt that was almost see through and a pair of jeans shorts that looked half torn to shreds, which was like a lot of her clothing, given most of her days were spent in the woods, among the animals and trees.

"Clary," Jace didn't need to call out to her, she would have sensed his arrival, she would have been able to feel his presence the moment he stepped into the woods.

"Alpha," came a whistle through the wind and Jace barely blinked before there was a sudden rush of butterflies and a moment later, Clary was in front of him, all wide smiles and dancing eyes and her _skin_ was glowing, golden and glittering, everything about her just magical. "I missed you," Clary breathed before she was leaning in, nuzzling her nose his before she dipped it lower, rubbing her nose along his jawline, in a traditional greeting among _werewolves_ , which was just another reason why Jace loved her, before her lips finally met his.

Her lips were pillowy soft and she tasted like cherries and Jace's wolf adored her.

She was family.

She was home.

She was the only _pack_ he wanted or needed.

"How were things with the council?" She asked softly, eyes tilting to the side, and for a moment, her eyes were green as she looked at him, but then they were this whole kaleidoscope of colours, and there was no way Jace could keep up, so he leaned in to nuzzle his nose against her own again before straightening up.

"I don't care, I don't want to talk about it," Jace said, voice coming out a little gruff, and Clary blinked at him, eyes concerned for a moment, and he felt the way her butterflies gathered, suddenly softer on his skin, like a thousand kisses, and he knew that it was a subconscious way of her magic trying to comfort him. "I just want to be here with you."

"I always want you here with me," Clary told him gently, taking both of his hands in hers and squeezing.

A member of the Underworld like Jace, a werewolf, didn't end up with someone who was Light Fae, especially someone who was from as powerful a family as Clary, who practically commanded nature at a flicker of her fingers and had most Fae and the Underworld trembling just at the mention of her name.

Word of their relationship had spread, and Jace had been angry, because it wasn't anyones _business_ who he loved, and it wasn't as though he had his own werewolf pack that he had to listen to, given his father had kicked him out when he had presented as an Alpha, so he wasn't a danger to anyone through his affiliation with her, and yet he had still found himself called in front of the New York Werewolf Council earlier that day.

He was lucky he still had his cousins and aunt and uncle, even though they were from a separate pack, who had spoken up on his behalf.

"You're always welcome with here with me," Clary whispered, and when she kissed him again, she tasted like honeycomb.

Then, as they started floating above the ground, Jace's bare feet lifting as Clary's magic swirled around them, the sound of butterfly wings beating barely registering in Jace's ears, given how used to their sound he was, he let his eyes shut and his wolf just opened up inside of him, flowing through his limbs, letting loose, knowing that Clary wouldn't let them fall.

Everything was better when he was with her.

Even the woods accepted him, the trees, the grass, the wildlife—it was always dark when he first stepped into the woods, but it didn't rebel against him, like it did with most creatures from the Underworld—they knew what he meant to the light fairy, they would never hurt him, he was safe there.

Just like he was with her.

The sun was almost completely sunk in the sky, and there were shoots of red and orange streaking the dark blue sky above them, and the gold and blue smudges of Clary's butterflies accented them perfectly, until they were on top of the waterfall that had been falling into the pond that Clary had been standing beside, landing them down on wet, weather-beaten rocks that were still sun-warmed.

"I love you, Alpha," Clary's voice was soft and melodic, and it floated in the wind, running through the trees around them, catching in the sprays of water as they fell over the edge of the cliff, surrounding both of them in their warmth.

"I love you too, pretty fairy," Jace whispered, and he didn't have the same magic as she did, to envelop them both in his words like a protective shroud, but he felt the way her delicate body curled into his, trusting and pliant despite the power that was running through her veins, and he knew that his words were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
